


Turkey Day

by staringatademigod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatademigod/pseuds/staringatademigod
Summary: Prompt: "Cait, I need you to stay. I can't do this without you."I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.





	Turkey Day

Cooking is not Barry’s best skill. He can speed through as many cookbooks as he wants, but the whole… ‘waiting for the oven’ is torture. Who thought it was a good idea to let him cook Thanksgiving dinner- oh wait. He did.

The sound of Caitlin’s black army style boots cause his head to snap up. “Barr, I’m gonna run out to get some-” she pauses halfway through her thought, big brown eyes finally meeting his sparkling green ones. A small grin appears on her pale bubblegum pink lips at the sight of her long term boyfriend in a frilly red apron.

“No!” the speedster shouts over the oven dinging; signaling the preheat time is over. "Cait, I need you to stay.” Barry points at her with the turkey baster, “I can't do this without you." he says desperately, jumping at the annoying alarm clock. Okay, so maybe he tried to do a little too much on his own…

Rolling her eyes playfully, she places her black purse on a stray kitchen stool. “First of all, Flash,” she giggles, reaching up to rub the flour off his freckled cheek, “You got something right here.” she pecks the spot, which, of course causes a bright blush to appear in its place. “And, second, you’re supposed to boil the potatoes, then try to mash them.”

Barry raises a finger, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. “I…. know. I am a forensic scientist, Cat, I think I know how to make mashed potatoes.” he scoffs, hands coming down to rest on her slender hips; thumbs rubbing her black ripped skinny jeans. 

“Well, one would think. With that big brain of yours.” Caitlin smiles, pecking his pouty lips. She loves teasing him. Pulling away, she bends over, cracking open the cabinet to grab a pot. Barry’s forest green eyes slide down to the sliver of skin exposed when her sky gray shirt rises up her back. “Stop staring at my ass.” she giggles.

Barry scoffs. As if he was staring. It was just...noticing. But, he isn’t going to tell her that. Instead, the scarlet speedster grips the roaster, placing the turkey in the oven. “You know, I’m happy we’re hosting Thanksgiving. It’s our first big holiday together.” he mutters, setting the circular unbaked rolls on the metal sheet.

It is their first major holiday together. Caitlin hadn’t even thought about it. She stops the water when the pot fills up, putting it on the stovetop. “Except for Halloween.” she points out, wrapping her arms around his middle before resting her forehead against his toned back. Those auburn curls frizz slightly against the soft material of his gray sweater.

A small content sigh escapes from his plump lips. It’s times like this that Barry truly knows what the word happiness is. He relaxes in her arms, finishing putting the rolls in lines. “Except for Halloween.” he echoes in agreement, corners of his lips quirking upwards. “Where would I be without you, Doctor Snow?” he hums before spinning around in her arms; some of her long locks fly over her shoulder.

Caitlin presses her lips to Barry’s, leaving a faint smudge of her pink lipstick on him. “I would like to not think about that, Mr. Allen.” she mutters, chest flush against his. 

After a moment of peace, she pulls away from him, despite his whine of protest. “Come on, we have food to make.” she laughs, patting his ass before going to wash the potatoes that he had already peeled.

Barry blushes down to his neck, causing his cute little moles to stand out more. It’s something she does to him. “Okay, okay, babe.” he nods, brown hair bouncing as he nods, moving to the oven with the rolls.

And maybe they kiss again. 

And maybe the both of them eat a slice of pumpkin pie before their friends arrive.

Maybe.


End file.
